modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7549
23 marca 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7548. « 7549. » 7550. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Thomas prosi Sally, by zostałaPo przejażdżce motorówką, Steffy i Liam zabierają swoich gości na plażę Shelly Beach, gdzie wszyscy witani są tańcem wykonanym przez aborygenów, grupę Komari. "Witajcie w Australii", oznajmia Ivy. Steffy zaprasza wszystkich do picia drinków, jednak nie podoba jej się obecność Sally. Thomas mówi siostrze, że to on ją zaprosił i zapewnia, że to nie jest żadna forma protestu przeciwko niej. Steffy prosi brata, by trzymał Sally z dala od niej. Spectra proponuje, że opuści imprezę, ale Thomas powstrzymuje ją pocałunkiem. thumb|300px|left|Nowożeńcy oraz ich goście spędzają czas na plażyKatie zauważa Billa, obserwującego Brooke i Ridge'a. Tymczasem oni nie mogą doczekać się jutrzejszego dnia, kiedy zostaną małżeństwem. Eric jest zachwycony, że wszyscy zebrani są szczęśliwi. Mężczyzna nie dowierza, kiedy Quinn zwraca uwagę, iż dziewczyna Thomasa to Sally Spectra. Forrester uważa jednak, że ten dzień powinni poświęcić na zabawę. Niebawem, goście i młoda para wysłuchują piosenki You're like Sydney to me, wykonanej przez Jess i Matta. Ivy wymienia plażowe zabawy, dostępne dla całej grupy, a następnie przechodzi do toastu. Liam postanawia go wznieść jako pierwszy. Komplementuje Steffy i nie może doczekać się wspólnego z nią życia. "Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługuje na szczęście, to właśnie wy", dodaje Brooke. Następnie przemawiają Bill i Katie oraz Quinn, która życzy im tego, co ona odnalazła przy Ericu. Thomas i Eric dodają kilka słów od siebie, a Steffy zaprasza wszystkich do zabawy przy muzyce. thumb|300px|Quinn wyznaje Ericowi, że nie jest ideałemNiebawem, Eric znajduje Quinn w barze przy plaży. Kobieta wyznaje mężowi, że nie jest ideałem, ale prosi go, by nie wątpił w jej miłość. Eric proponuje żonie spacer po plaży, ale wcześniej prosi ją o pocałunek, jakby był on ich ostatnim. Quinn oznajmia, że ich miłość będzie trwała zawsze. W tym samym barze, Ridge zapewnia Brooke, że nie ma żadnych wątpliwości i nie może się doczekać ponownego bycia jej mężem. Narzeczeni wyznają sobie miłość. Brooke zauważa Erica i chce pójść z nim porozmawiać, a Ridge zamierza zwiedzić okolicę. Spacerując po plaży, Forrester spotyka Quinn. Kobieta ponownie oznajmia, że jest wdzięczna za bycie częścią rodziny i żoną Erica. thumb|300px|left|Shirley podejrzewa, że Sally zakochała się w ThomasieNa plaży, Sally spogląda na swoje selfie ze ślubu Steffy i Liama, przypominając sobie słowa Shirley o zrobieniu zdjęcia z ceremonii. Zjawia się Thomas, który zaprasza ją na drinka, lecz Sally się waha. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że nie była pewna reakcji Thomasa na wieść o jej przylocie do Australii. "Nie pasuję tutaj", wyznaje Sally. "Podoba mi się to, co widzę", odpowiada Thomas i oznajmia, że wróci z drinkami. Kiedy odchodzi, Sally decyduje się nie publikować selfie ze ślubu. Wkrótce, JJ zaczepia Sally i wyjawia, że śledzi jej profil i widziała jej zdjęcia ze Steffy. Spectra sądzi, że kobieta jest jej fanką, ale JJ krytykuje dziewczynę za wykorzystywanie Forresterów do budowania wizerunku. Wkrótce, Shirley dzwoni do wnuczki i pyta ją o zdjęcie ze ślubu Steffy, przypominając, że ich planem jest kradzież projektów Forresterów. Sally utrzymuje, że wie o tym, ale ceremonia Steffy była prywatnym wydarzeniem. Shirley wnioskuje, że wnuczka zakochała się w Thomasie, ale ona rozłącza się, kiedy podchodzi do niej Steffy. Dziewczyna oświadcza Sally, że Thomas zaprosił ją, by zrobić jej na złość, gdyż jest niezadowolony ze zmian w firmie. "Nie waż się zniszczyć tego dnia mnie i mojej rodzinie", ostrzega Steffy. thumb|300px|Brooke i Eric wspominają przeszłośćEric dołącza do samotnie siedzącej na plaży Brooke i wspomina ich pierwsze spotkanie, które miało miejsce 30 lat temu. Eric oznajmia, że nie zmieniłby ich wspólnej historii, gdyż dzięki niej dotrwali do dzisiejszego dnia, obfitego w radość. Eric i Brooke wznoszą toast, wspominając wiele różnych chwil, m.in. swoją podróż poślubną, narodziny Ricka, pokaz mody z 1987 roku, drugi ślub Erica i Stephanie czy pierwszy ślub Brooke i Ridge'a. Brooke i Eric zgadzają się, że mają wiele wspomnień. "Były śmiałe", komentuje Brooke. "I piękne", dodaje EricSłowa Erica i Brooke, "śmiałe i piękne" (ang. bold and beautiful), nawiązują do tytułu serialu - The Bold and the Beautiful. Fakty thumb|300px|Liczba "30", podkreślona w logo serialu * Odcinek emitowany dokładnie 30 lat po premierze serialu. * Saul i Darlita występują bez linii dialogowych. * Z okazji jubileuszu, zostaje zaprezentowana nowa czołówka, która jest stylizowana na oryginalną, pierwszą czołówkę, z lekko zmodyfikowaną melodią z lat 2000–2004. Po rozwinięciu tytułu, litery B i O podświetlone są w taki sposób, aby utworzyła się liczba 30. * Zmiana motywu muzycznego została również zastosowana w napisach końcowych. W odcinku zostały zaprezentowana krótsza wersja sekwencji końcowej. * Mimo przywrócenia oryginalnego logo serialu w czołówce, logo w napisach końcowych pozostaje niezmienione. * Ekipa Mody na sukces świętowała w Sydney 30-lecie istnienia serialu. Podczas obchodów 20-lecia istnienia, odcinki również były kręcone w Australii. Przypisy Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Shirley Spectra Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 4 Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Darlita Kategoria:Saul Feinberg Jr. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:JJ